


you're the reason i keep slipping

by kimbyeongie (heavydiirtysoul)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dongchan, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Queen Yuchan, Smut, Yuchan and Donghun are in love and they kinda know but also they don't, this is definitely self-indulgent and i admit that freely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/kimbyeongie
Summary: While everyone else is asleep, Yuchan and Donghun finally get a chance at some much needed time alone.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	you're the reason i keep slipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> Feel free to listen to When It Comes To Us by Frances while reading this.

Sometimes the days get long, and sometimes they get lonely.

Maybe it's all just an excuse though, the hard work, the fact that they don't get a lot of sleep, that they're always together, together, together, barely any alone time.

Maybe he just always wanted Donghun a little too much, and maybe he just needed an excuse to finally admit it to himself.

Either way – the electricity makes the hair on his neck stand on end when Donghun's hand finds his under the blankets on the couch, cuddled up between pillows and eyes glued to the TV without paying attention to it. They should be asleep, just like the others were, snoring away quietly in their respective rooms, but something has kept them awake, and now that Donghun's long, slender fingers wrap tightly around Yuchan's, the idea that has kept him up suddenly becomes less scary.

It doesn't even have to mean anything, Yuchan argues with himself as his heart jumps and picks up in pace. It can just be a one time thing. He knows Donghun wouldn't ever pressure him to do anything he doesn't want, knows the older loves him with his entire being. Be it as friends, brothers, partners, teammates, or like this, with their breaths shallow and thick in their throats, barely hidden anticipation because they both know what the other wants despite not having exchanged a single word.

They do hold hands quite frequently – Yuchan is clingy, likes the close intimacy of tight hugs and holding hands and even playful kisses on noses, cheeks, scalps, has always been touchy-feely,with all of them. But this feels different, more urgent, as Donghun's grip tightens and his breath is hitched in Yuchans ear, as Yuchan pushes closer, can't be close enough.

They really shouldn't be doing this.

But the urgency somehow wins, Yuchan struggling momentarily to climb into Donghun's lap, the softest whine in his throat as he buries his hands in Donghun's hair, finally kisses him, the tingle of excitement and want burning on their lips. It's not entirely new, somehow, the familiarity of the other body reassuring as Yuchan pushes against him, feels Donghun's hands on his waist, silent consent to continue as his fingers dig into Yuchan's skin. 

It's a relief when he feels how hard Donghun is, that this wasn't just him, wasn't just a desperate measure for desperate, lonely times. 

Yuchan has alwas loved Donghun's hands, but now that they're on his body, wrapping almost entirely around his waist, sneaking their way under his shirt to push it up and get it out of the way... Fuck, he loves how tiny it makes him feel, even though Donghun isn't even as tall as him. He wiggles out of his shirt, throwing it to the side carelessly, barely holding back a moan as Donghun mouths at his nipples, peppering kisses all over his chest.

„So beautiful“, he mutters, over and over, hands roaming, hungry, and Yuchan thinks he might pass out from all the blood rushing to his core, from how hard he's straining against his briefs.

„Donghun“, desperately pleading, hips stuttering against Donghun's, needing more friction, wanting to be touched so bad that it feels like his skin is burning up. The other understands, lifts him up slightly, unceremoniously, allowing Yuchan to kick off his briefs, finally, and the honey-warmth radiating from Donghun is a harsh contrast to the cold air of the living room.

There are still too many clothes involved, and they struggle to get rid of them, almost falling into a fit of giggles as Donghun's earring gets stuck in his shirt. It's still just them, still just Yuchan and Donghun who have known each other for years, only now it's skin on skin, but there's no awkwardness. It's just them.

Yuchan is back in his lap before the moment can flee, before the precious intimacy dissolves, and his lips are back on Donghuns, puffy and slick with spit, and for a few moments they just kiss, slowly, treasuring the sensations of it, before Yuchan can feel warm fingers wrap around his dick, coaxing a growled, guttural moan out of the depths of his tummy. He's never even made a sound like this before, rolling off his tongue and into the curve of Donghun's jawline as the younger helplessly clings to the older.

„Want you“, he pants, voice almost unrecognizable, coarse and rough, and they've barely done anything at this point. 

„Mhm“, Donghun makes, and Yuchan didn't expect it, but with a grunt the other gets up, Yuchan clinging to him like a koala, and it feels strange to be carried like this, naked, in the middle of their apartment where theoretically anyone could barge in on them at any moment. 

He's never been more thankful for the fact that Donghun has his own room, never more thankful for the lock on the door, for the fact that Donghun doesn't sleep in a bunk bed anymore.

There's almost as many pillows on Donghun's bed as there are on the couch, the blankets folded neatly from the morning, and they fall back onto the bed, the coolness of the blankets refreshing against Yuchan's back as Donghun rummages around in his nightstand, producing lube from somewhere.

„You sure?“

Soft nod, Yuchan crawling across the bed to close the distance between them, nudging his body back into Donghun's lap, squirming at the sensation of sweaty skin against his but wanting nothing more than to be as close as humanly possible.

The cap of the lube makes a promising noise, and goosebumps are crawling up Yuchan's spine at the surrealness of it all. He's been dreaming of this, has been imagining this, in his own bed with one hand on his mouth to keep quiet and one around his dick, in the shower with the hot water fueling his fantasies, but reality was more than he could have ever asked for. 

Donghun's hands find their way back to Yuchan's waist, eyes meeting and locking as Yuchan nods again, more determined.

The lube feels slick and cold, but Donghun's fingers are warm and careful and loving and Yuchan thinks he could come from this alone, pushing back against the resistance, wants more, needs more, whines still low in his throat as he urges Donghun to go on, „please, please, please, Donghun“, and the other finally gives in, defenses down. 

He's slow and so, so careful, and Yuchan could cry from how full he feels when he finally sinks down on Donghun's cock, the pressure in his lower body immense as his breath gets stuck in his lungs for a second. „N-need a moment“, he murmurs against Donghun's neck, and Donghun nods, just holds him, one hand on Yuchan's back, caressing, the other around Yuchan's dick again, slow, rythmic movements while Yuchan adjusts.

It's nothing he could describe, nothing to compare it to, the feeling of being filled up like this to the brim, numbing out any other sensation, there's just him and Donghun and the low burn of pleasure mixed with pain.

His own hands are still buried in Donghun's hair, clawing at the nape of his neck as he finally, agonizingly slow, starts to try and move his hips, rolling forward, gasping at the sting of it, moans coming out jagged like a staccato as he continues to rut against the older. 

So far, Donghun had been quiet, focused on Yuchan only, but now that he feels Yuchan slowly adjusting, he allows himself to be more relaxed, and the change is palpable. His hands are roaming Yuchan's body, always finding their way back to his hips, guiding his movements, determining their pace, the angle, until Yuchan finally squeals with surprise, body folding in on itself like someone pushed the perfect button.

„There, y-yes, Donghun, please, please, do that – do that again, please, please, please“, an endless litany of melodic begging, voice high-pitched and desperate as Yuchan tries to find that sweet spot again, continues pushing down eagerly, one hand in Donghun's hair, the other on his tummy, fascinated by the sensation of feeling the movement inside with every thrust.

The heat pooling in his core seems to burn his entire body, spreading to his legs and arms as his movements get more and more sloppy, and Donghun takes over again, steadily holding him while they move together, Yuchan's eyes teary and breath shallow, still whining, gasping, moaning, and it sounds like heaven on earth to Donghun.

„So pretty, so – so pretty, such a good boy for me, baby, such an angel“, Donghun praises, kisses love confessions in the form of pink bruises all over Yuchan's chest and shoulders and neck as he gives them a last push, the rush to the climax. Yuchan's whines splutter to a gasping end as his core tightens and he comes all over Donghun's hand and chest, sobs of disbelief shaking his slender form as Donghun follows with a strained moan.

For a few moments they just sit like that, Yuchan's face hidden in the crevice of Donghun's collarbone, panting, as Donghun's hands wander on Yuchan's back, pressing patterns into his skin.

The high of their orgasms takes a while to wear off, and it feels like there's clouds in Yuchan's head, lulling everything into a soft, blurry state of bliss. He still feels so perfectly full, wrapped up in Donghun's arms like this, the stickiness of their bodies entirely okay to him, and when Donghun starts moving as if he wants to seperate them, Yuchan whines loudly.

„No“, he just says, insists, voice small and still high-pitched and whiney, and Donghun freezes. „Want to stay like this.“

He's never even thought about it, and he doesn't really intend to do so later either, he just knows he can't let Donghun go now, can't let this end just yet, needs the pretense of this endless cloudy euphoria.

Donghun doesn't object, just reaches to wrap the blanket around them, carefully moving them to come to lay on their sides, Yuchan pushing back to bring them as close together as possible.

If he was a cat, he would be purring now.

Donghun's arms are all around him, warm breath tickling behind Yuchan's ear as they get comfortable for the night, and they soon drift off into an exhausted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rene for inspiring me to put all my thoughts down in a slightly longer format than a few tweets.
> 
> That being said - you can find me at [nsfwdonghun](https://www.twitter.com/nsfwdonghun) on twitter! please come yell about my yuchan baby boy agenda with me :')


End file.
